Arceus' Sick Joke
by TyranitarMaster19
Summary: Left for dead, Arceus gets impatient with how long it's taking for the chosen one to reveal his true power, so he decides to hit the reset button and change how Ash will start his journey, by killing off his mother, sending him after an impossible dream.


Chapter 1: Arceus' Sick Joke

It had only been two months since I was left to fend for myself, two months since the legendaries decided to test my will. But they made a mistake, they have not made a more powerful pawn they have only made a powerful enemy, and I shall give them no pardon for their actions. When they killed her, they obliterated my world, my hopes and my dreams, and made a new one; to find and destroy the one that killed my mother, "Arceus…" I muttered venomously.

I growled in anger as another Pokemon from Prof. Oak tried to sniff me out, an Arcanine no less, of all the Pokemon in his arsenal it had to be that one of the new trainers had to have had a Pokemon with one of the best senses of smell in all of Kanto. I readied myself as the young Arcanine approached my hiding spot for the night. Good thing that I found some Wolf bane earlier today, but after a second look at the Pokemon I found that was tired and injured, obviously in its right leg indicated by the limp and lack of usage from said leg. I subconsciously groaned for my better side taking over, I slowly crawled, as to not scare the Legendary Pokemon, out from under the brush I was hiding in and approached the fire Pokemon.

At first it flinched away from my touch and tried to scorch me, but after it hit me with the fire attack and seeing as I didn't try to run away or hit the Pokemon out of anger, he, as I soon found out, let me take a look at his paw. It looked to be nothing to severe, just a few brambles that got stuck when training or just running around.

"They'll be off in a sec Arcanine, so just sit tight and try to withstand the pain for just a little longer." I said to him in as calm a voice as I could. The big dog just nodded to me while I gathered the things that I had 'collected' over the past few months, when I got back the Pokemon was in the same spot as before, waiting patiently as I gathered what was needed. In a few minutes, Arcanine was running around like nothing ever happened, yipping like a little puppy, as this was happening I looked on in humor as the Arcanine tackled me to the ground and started to lick my face of in that loving manner that most dogs do. Then, before I knew what was happening I was picked up by the back of my shirt and speeding through the forest, and towards the mountainous terrain (I know it's a fucking big back yard). When I felt like we were slowing down I looked around, and the Pokemon I saw looked at me with what looked like anger and… was that awed look they were giving because of me?

I looked on in confusion at the glares that I was given wondering why they were doing that, until I was broken out of my musings by a rough drop onto rocks. After a few seconds of whining I opened my eyes to something that I would never forget, a sight that would make the hall of origins seem like a compost yard in comparison.

Looking from the top of the mountain, you could see everything from the small water habitat that seemed to be shimmering in the sun, to the river of lava that cut through the land miles away. It would leave any person with their jaw dropped and their brains on the ground, from trying to see if they were dreaming or not. Then, the sun rose. As the rising sun washed its golden light across the land, my breath left my lungs, the water glowed with life, as a Gyarados broke the surface with a soul screeching roar. A single Charizard broke through the lava stream with a flap of its powerful wings, sending the molten fire into the air, looking like stars shining bright in the early morning sky. Throughout all of this, I only had one thought. "Arceus, eat your heart out."

I finally broke out of my trance and looked at where I was, only to see that I was at the top of the mountain, looking down on everyone else. The same Arcanine from before was living up to its name, standing proud and strong atop a rocky ledge. It looked as though he was the leader of these mountains, which would explain the looks of awe that the Pokemon gave me while we were travelling to the top. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Arcanine howling and barking to the other Pokemon below.

(Switch to Pokemon Translation)

_"My loyal friends, hear me now, we have a new child in our midst."_ some of the other Pokemon gasped at that, usually there was no way to bring anyone here unless they were born in these mountains. He continued after everyone settled down a little, _"He helped me so we have to help him; I have been watching him over the past month and have seen the things that he has suffered through, some endurable and some that would drive even the most peaceful creatures to the edge of death and come back only to seek revenge,"_ some were wondering what it was that was so bad that could have such an effect on anyone, _"He has suffered the greatest loss anyone of us could imagine, losing his only family to the legendaries."_

(Switch Back to Human Language)

With that all of the Pokemon below started to tear up and clench their teeth and fists in pain, imagining losing someone it that manner. Losing their loved ones forever, with no second chance to get them back and no way to take revenge, it was unbearable. With that in mind, they made up their minds, THEY WOULD protect him and THEY WILL help him get his revenge, no matter the consequences. As that happened all I could do was look on in confusion as to what they were all so upset about, as it looked, to me, as though the Pokemon had tears in their eyes, even the fire and rock types! Arcanine turned to me and motioned for me to step forward and show myself to everyone else; once more I wondered how someone like me could go through so much, without a single thing in return. That only showed how little I had known at the time, for when I stopped at the edge of the rock my heart stopped as well, the cause: Hundreds upon thousands of Pokemon, varying in type, region and size, cheering as I finally showed them my face, a face that had been clouded in grief and anger, but now only showed awe and, surprisingly, sadness. The fact that I was the source of their tears caused me to feel guilt, guilt of making them accept me into their home, then, (I took a rock to then head), and then I looked closer and saw nothing but determination in their eyes which had me wondering…

**WHY WAS I BEING TOSSED IN THE AIR LIKE A RAGDOLL!**

_**TBC**_

**Hey guys, Tyranitar Master here, this fanfic here is in response to **_**bleach2121XX**_**'s challenge request. I hope that you like it so far because I really like fanfics where Ash is smarter and stronger, but still dumb at times. But really what kind of Pokemon fanfic would star Ash without him having some of his signature dumbass moments. Anyway, I want to hear your reviews about how I'm doing for a new writer on , and leave the flames in the fire, PAPER BURNS YOU KNOW!**

**Read, Review, Tell Your Friends**

**Tyranitar Out!**


End file.
